


There Are Stars in Your Eyes, and You're Looking At Me

by HPbooks4life



Series: The Evolution of Solangelo [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Big Feelings Time but pjo, M/M, Nico needs closure, if you know what that means you're blessed, nico doesn't know what to do, will lets his feelings slip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPbooks4life/pseuds/HPbooks4life
Summary: Will accidently lets his feelings slip. He and Nico have a chat, and Nico makes a decision.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: The Evolution of Solangelo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716640
Comments: 13
Kudos: 130





	There Are Stars in Your Eyes, and You're Looking At Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my peeps! So, quick thing. I rated this General Audiences because IT IS. The entire thing is absolutely appropriate. However, Will does drop one S-bomb, to show how upset he is, so if you can't handle that this is my disclaimer.
> 
> So. I don't know what this is. Believe it or not, this was originally a fic in which Nico plays the guitar and some Solangelo fluff. I don't know what happened. Maybe I'll make that fic someday. Anyway. I may continue this, I may not. I wasn't planning on starting any more series (I already have way too many going), but I can't seem to help myself :'D Please let me know if you'd like to see more!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Left! Go left! I said left!”

“I  _ am  _ going left!”

“My left, not your left!”

“Well how in Hades was I supposed to know that?!”

“Just do it!”

Nico snorted as he watched Percy smack Will in the calf with the flat of his sword. “Guard up, Solace! That could’ve been fatal!”

“No, it couldn’t! Even if you hit me with the sharp edge, it would’ve only been a flesh wound! You didn’t hit any major arteries!”   
  


Percy rolled his eyes. “I hate fighting a healer.”

“Well,” Will said, panting and lowering his sword, “I hate fighting. Period. Break?”

Percy waved at him. “Yeah, yeah. I’ve got arts and crafts in a few anyway.”

Nico raised an eyebrow at him. “Since when?”   
  
“Since Annabeth is a master weaver and bites off more than she can chew.” Percy chuckled. “I’m afraid if I don’t check in on her, she might spontaneously combust from working too much.”

Nico snorted. “At least she has a work ethic.”

“Now, now, boys. Play nice,” Will said, grinning devilishly as he clumsily sheathed his sword.

“Watch it, Solace. You’re going to decapitate yourself with that thing if you’re not careful.”

“Nah, I’ll be fine.” Will wiggled his eyebrows at Nico. “I’ve got mad healing skills, remember?”

Nico felt a light blush rising to his cheeks. “Oh, shove off.”

“Nope,” Will said, plopping down next to him and opening a Gatorade. “You’re stuck with me.”

Percy shook his head. “Jeez, and I thought me and Annabeth were bad. You two are the sappiest couple I’ve ever seen.”

“Annabeth and  _ I.” _

Will snorted into his Gatorade.

Percy scowled at Nico. “Goodbye.” He turned and walked out of the arena, capping Riptide as he went.

Will shook his head, trying not to laugh as he attempted to swallow his Gatorade. When he finally succeeded, he said, “Do you antagonize him on purpose?”

Nico grinned. “Yep.”

Will grinned back. “I love you.”

Nico froze.

The other boy’s eyes widened as he realized what he’d just said. “I mean, like, as a…” he trailed off. “Yeah, there’s no good end to that sentence.”

Nico couldn’t speak. Logically, he knew that wasn’t how Will meant it. It was a joke.

But somehow, he couldn’t quite reconcile that fact with the feelings that it had stirred in him.

“Shit, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…” Will shook his head, blushing furiously and looking away. “I shouldn’t have said that. Sorry.”

Screwing the cap to his Gatorade on with more force than was strictly necessary, Will stood and grabbed his bag, walking quickly toward the exit.

By the time Nico had even realized what’d happened, he was already gone.

↠Ω↞

Nico went to the only place he could think of.

The beach.

Camp Half-Blood’s beach had become rather special to him. It was where Will had comforted him for the first time, after he’d had a nightmare. There’d been a lot of tears that night. It was where he and Will had first kissed. That had been a considerably happier occasion.

But even before that, Nico had always liked the beach. It was usually relatively quiet, the calming sound of the waves and the occasional seagull his only company. If you knew where to go, there were places along the shore that were completely private, hidden from view by rocks or sand dunes.

This was where he ended up, sitting on a little patch of packed sand, hidden from the outside world by a few well-placed boulders and the curve of the shoreline. He sat with his legs crossed, hands in his lap, staring out across the water to the horizon. There were still a few hours of daylight left, so it was bright out, the waves sparkling with light as they moved. The air smelled clean and salty, and helped to clear Nico’s mind.

He felt awful about his reaction to Will’s declaration. No matter how confused and mixed up his own feelings were, Will hadn’t deserved to feel rejected, especially since that wasn’t even what Nico’s intention was. The last thing he’d wanted to do was reject him. It was just…

“Hey.”

Nico knew instantly who the voice belonged to.

“Hey.”

“You okay?”

Nico had a moment of deja vu. This was exactly what had happened that night, when he’d run out of the infirmary in a half-mad state after dreaming about the jar. He chuckled softly at the realization.

“What?”

“Nothing. Come and sit with me, Solace.”

Will sat beside him, mimicking Nico’s crossed legs. He fiddled with his fingers, and neither boy spoke for several minutes.

“I’m sorry,” he said finally.

“Don’t be,” Nico said, shaking his head. “I didn’t…” He sighed. “I didn’t know what to say, so I didn’t say anything. But… I’m not upset about what you said. I’m not upset that you said it.”

“Really?” Nico could hear the hope in the other boy’s voice, and his heart ached. Why was it that the people closest to him were always the people who got burned?

“Yeah. Really. It…” He chuckled softly. “This is going to sound so ridiculously cliche, but I promise it’s the truth.”

“What?”

Nico shook his head. “It’s… not you. It’s me.”

Will laughed a little.

“I know. I just…” Nico sighed. “The last person who told me they loved me died within a month.”

There was silence for a moment. “Oh, Nico…”

But Nico wasn’t done. “My entire family is dead. My mother, dead. Bianca, dead. Hazel was dead, until I brought her back. Every person who’s ever said they loved me, suffered the consequences. And, yeah, I know that it’s not true,” Nico said, heading off what he knew would be Will’s response. “I know I’ve just had a lot of bad luck. It’s just hard not to feel like loving me is a curse.”

He paused, but Will didn’t say anything, sensing that he wasn’t finished.

“I miss them. So much. I mean, I never knew my mother, not really. But… sometimes, I’ll get these flashes of memory. How she smelled. Her eyes. Her voice, singing. And Bianca…” Nico felt his throat close up, thinking about her. “Bianca was my best friend,” he said softly. “I know I drove her nuts sometimes. Gods, I annoyed her so much she gave up men for all eternity just to get away from me. But… I loved her. So much. And I didn’t even get to say goodbye…”

He let the sentence trail off into silence.

Finally Nico sighed. “I haven’t moved on,” he said quietly. “I need… something. Closure, I guess. And… until I find it…” He looked down at his hands. “I can’t say it back.”

Neither boy said anything for a long moment, letting all the emotions that’d been let loose settle.

Then, Nico felt a warm hand rest on his forearm. He looked up at Will, who smiled slightly at him. His eyes were so soft, so kind. Filled with the familiar mix of worry and exasperation, and that other thing. The thing that Nico could never name, never quite pin down.

Filled with love.

↠Ω↞

When Nico got back to his cabin that night, there was a surprise waiting for him.

Brow wrinkling in confusion, Nico crossed the room to his bed, where a backpack was laying. He opened it. It was filled with food, ambrosia and nectar, medical supplies, clothes, and a sleeping bag, as well as enough other supplies to last him weeks.

He picked up the note that was laying beside it.

_ Go run away and find yourself. I’ll wait. _

Nico smiled softly.

He looked around the room. His home. He’d run from it for so long, just as he’d run from his past. Just as he’d run from who he was.

It was time to stop running.

He picked up the backpack and disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments, kudos, and feedback are much appreciated! If you'd like to see more, please let me know, if I don't get much of a response I probably won't continue this. As always, stay safe <3


End file.
